


When a Lie Becomes the Truth

by monimala



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Future Fic, Time Skips, Xander loves going down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimala/pseuds/monimala
Summary: Part of my working theory that Xander will offer to play baby daddy for Sarah so she can step out of Eric and Nicole's relationship entirely. Might be Jossed by December 2019, but you never know!Relationships have been built on worse.





	When a Lie Becomes the Truth

Sarah hates his touch as much as she craves it. He sees it in the way she winces any time he shows her tenderness. It’s taken weeks, but she doesn’t physically pull away anymore. She submits to how he strokes her hair back after she’s been sick. She indulges him when he touches her belly and murmurs to the wee one inside. But she loathes herself and him for it. For getting used to the intimacy. For liking it when a dumb thug like him is gentle to her. His rough handling…now that’s another case altogether. When the hormones make her randy, when she sees him fresh from a run and shirtless, then Sarah is the one who demands _he _submit. 

It’s a fight, though. As it’s always been between them. Push and pull. Give and take. Dominance and submission in turns. He might be bigger, but her will…oh, her will is so much stronger than his. “Fuck me,” she orders him in the dark of the bedroom they now share. “Make it hard and make it good. Pretend you’d hurt me.” _Pretend_. Because as awful as he is, and as horny as she might be, she still knows he’d rather fall on a knife than truly hurt her. So she spins the fantasy, makes it erotic. And it _is _hard and it _is _good. She’s insatiable, beautiful Sarah. Earthy and filthy and inventive.

One of the pregnancy books he’s looked through says orgasms are a healthy way to reduce stress for an expectant mother. That’s the excuse he uses when he really just wants to get his mouth between her legs. When he wants her to come apart for him and cry out his name and forget that he’s not the baby’s father, not the man she loves. Those few minutes…with her fingers twisting in his hair and pulling, with her thighs squeezing his ears, are when she hates him the least. And when she’s the most herself.

She’d deny it all, of course. “I don’t hate you, Xander. Not anymore. I’m…grateful,” she told him once. Early on. After they began spreading the lie that he, not Eric Brady, knocked her up. That’s worse than hatred—being ‘grateful.’ It’s making him her fallback, her safety net, the same way she was Eric’s. There’s no passion in it. No honesty either.

But when he has her on her back, or on her knees, or on his face…it’s _all _passion, _all _honesty. She can’t lie to either of them when she’s being fucked the way she likes. That’s when she leans into his hands. When she seeks out his kisses. When she lets him show her just how much he cares as long as he disguises it as lust.

Relationships have been built on worse. Xander’s parents are a prime example. Hell, half of Salem is a prime example. He and Sarah…they rub on tolerably well most of the time. Being partners in a lie has done wonders for making them partners in other ways. They laugh. They pop out to the shops together. They have ice cream on the sofa with Maggie at least twice a week.

So what if she can’t quite accept his arm round her shoulders? So what if she wishes it were Eric, not him, saying silly things to the baby? _“Sorry if we woke you with all that pounding, little one. We’re so rude!” “Xander! Don’t be gross!” “That’s not what you said five minutes ago, darling.” _It’s more than he ever thought he’d have, to be honest. 

It’s _almost _love. And that’s close enough. 

-fin- 


End file.
